


Miraculous Headcanon Prompts

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Headcanon Prompt List, Identity Reveal, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: A selection of headcanon prompts from the below list.https://miraculousmumma.tumblr.com/post/177864351121/headcanon-idea-list





	1. G- Getting Protective with Adrinette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!
> 
> If you don't follow me over on tumblr then for the last few days I've been doing headcanon prompts from a list. People send me the letter and pairing of the love square bascially. I thought I'd combine all the results here so other people can share them!

Adrien had been lucky enough to have a rare Saturday with no modelling, no photoshoots, no interviews, and even luckier he had been allowed to go out with his friends.After meeting at Marinette’s family patisserie for lunch, they went to the afternoon matinee of the latest blockbuster. 

‘Thanks for offering to walk me home so Nino and Alya could do date night.’Marinette said as they walked down the street together.

‘It’s no problem.’Adrien smiled at her.‘I had a really great time.’

‘Me too.The movie was good.’

‘It was, really good.’

They walked in an awkward silence for some time before Adrien’s eye caught a flash of light across the street, and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to make sense of it, before groaning.‘Oh no.’

‘What’s wrong?’She asked as rested his hand on her elbow and encouraged her to walk a little faster.

‘I think we’ve been spotted by a paparazzi.’

‘Oh no.’She murmured, remembering all too well the last time it happened.‘What do you want to do?’

‘Get you home as quick as possible and call for my car.’Even as he said it he realised any hope of doing so was dwindling fast, a motorcyclist with a camera around their neck pulling up on the opposite side of the street as two more cars stopped too close to be coincidence.

In just moments they were all but surrounded despite their attempted escape, cameras flashing, people yelling questions, the small group soon attracting the public who were always drawn by such an event.

Adrien put Marinette partially behind him and forced himself to smile while answering as noncommittally as possible; no, this wasn’t a date; no, she wasn’t his girlfriend despite earlier reports; yes, they were friends and went to school together; and a host of others including more personal questions about his father.

Marinette watched as Adrien struggled with the increasingly awkward questions and she felt so sorry for him.How could they do this to anyone, let alone him?Well, she was done with it.She stepped in front of him and glared at the crowd.

‘Excuse me, how dare you?’She snapped, putting all of the confidence she had as Ladybug into her voice and stance.‘Adrien has answered all of your questions regarding where he’s been today and if you want any information on anything else I suggest you go through his father’s press secretary, like you’re supposed to!Now move out of the way before you are slapped with a Gabriel lawsuit for invasion of privacy.’She reached behind her and grabbed Adrien’s hand before pushing her way through the crowd and around the corner, but she didn’t stop.She continued down the street with purpose until she was sure they weren’t being followed when she finally spoke.

‘I’m sorry about that.’She gave him an apologetic smile.‘I just hated that they were making you feel bad.’

Adrien had been pretty much stunned by not only Marinette’s words but actions.He knew she was capable of standing up for what she believed, knew how passionate she was, but he also knew she still had moments of self doubt, moments where she couldn’t or wouldn’t answer back, and what she had just done was nothing short of Ladybug level bravery.

‘That was incredible.’He said simply.

‘It really wasn’t.’She blushed faintly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

‘No, it was.I’ve been in this business for a long time and I’ve never had anyone stand up for me like that, let alone the fact that they listened.You’re amazing.’

She shook her head in denial of his praise.‘I just did what anyone should have done.’

‘Yeah, but no one ever does.’They had reached the door of the patisserie and Adrien took out his phone and called for his car.Sabine gave them a snack while they waited and in just minutes the car pulled up to the curb outside.‘I guess that’s my cue to leave.’Adrien said reluctantly.‘I had a really great day, and about what happened with the press, thanks.’He quickly kissed her cheek in gratitude.‘I’ll see you at school on Monday.’He said with a wave.

‘Yeah, Monday.’Marinette murmured, unable to think past the fact that Adrien had kissed her.


	2. R - Rescuing You with Adrinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt Rescuing You

‘This isn’t good, Tikki.’Marinette murmured, her kwami hiding in her jacket where she could peek out if she needed to.

‘Not at all.’Tikki replied.

‘What do I do?’

‘Well, it would be silly not to make an appearance, now that you’re here.’She advised.

‘I guess so.’Marinette sighed.

She really didn’t want to be here but after the fuss Adrien had made about ensuring she got an invitation she felt she had to.It was one of Chloé’s now legendary parties, each one more outlandish than the last, but this time she seemed to have pushed the boat out too far.There seemed to be a lot of drinking going on despite them still being underage, and there was more than their class here.It looked like half of Paris had been invited, the roof terrace of _Le Grand Paris_ crowded with people, dancing, drinking, laughing, and generally being raucous.She was glad she had dressed up, wearing a simple black dress accented by red shoes, purse, and jacket, and she was grateful the pool was covered with what seemed to be a dance floor.Alya was away with her family or she wouldn’t have arrived alone, and as she glanced around she struggled to see anyone she knew.Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

She made her way across the space to the bar, trying not to get jostled, and she spotted Alix and Nathaniel.Maybe this would be so bad after all.

She was wrong.Very wrong.Alix very quickly cajoled her into having the same drink as her, something very sweet that Marinette hadn’t heard of, and it didn’t hit her either how much she had drunk or how it affected her until she tried to stand to go to the ladies room.The room swayed and her heels felt about twice as high had they had when she started the night, but she made her way across the room anyway, where she stumbled, bumping into a group of partygoers.

‘Easy there, cupcake.’A man of indeterminate age caught her arms to steady her.‘Don’t want to hurt yourself.’

‘Thanks.’She managed, attempting to pull away but his grip tightened.

‘You should come party with us.The mayor’s daughter knows how to put on a good get together.’

‘I’m good, thanks.’She tried again as one of his friends stepped up on her other side.

‘Come on, we promise you a good time.’

‘I don’t…’She started, pulling hard enough she was sure she would have a bruise.

‘There you are, sweetheart.’She suddenly found herself extracted from the unwanted attention, a comfortingly familiar touch around her waist that she instinctively knew to trust.‘Sorry, she really can’t hold her liquor.’

‘No problem.’One of the men said as she found herself being all but marched across the roof to a quiet corner where there was an empty couch.

‘What on earth are you doing, Mari?’

She sat down heavily on the couch and looked up at the green eyes that matched the voice, a smile spreading across her face.‘Adrigreste Agrestrien.’She swatted at him lightly as he pulled a stool up close to sit in front of her.‘It’s you.’

‘It’s me, and you’re drunk.’He informed her.

‘Look at you.’She stroked his lapel.‘You look so dapper.That green shirt really brings out your eyes.I got all dressed up but it’s wasted on you.’

Adrien sighed at the state she was in, wishing he had found her before she got this far.‘Why is it wasted on me?’

‘Because you don’t like me like I like-like you.’She stated, closing one eye to try and bring him into focus.

‘Like you like-like me?’He chuckled at how cute she was.As it happened, he had noticed her outfit, he thought how much it suited her, how it made her look so much more grown up than the adorable classmate he knew.

‘Like-like.Like-like like love-like.’She continued and he started at her confession.‘But you don’t even see me because you are so like-like in love-like with Ladybug.’

Adrien felt bad he had never realised this about Marinette before, and in this state he wanted to let her down easy, but she just wouldn’t shut up long enough to let him get a word in.

‘And you wanna know the ironic thing?’She whispered loudly, leaning forward and grabbing his lapel to pull him closer.‘I _am_ Ladybug!And you don’t even know.’

‘You’re, uh, you’re what?’He managed.

‘That’s right!I’m Buggylad!’She threw her arms out to her sides.‘And if it weren’t for you I would probably be dating Chat Noir right now!But no.You had to walk into school with your stupid perfect hair, and your stupid perfect face, and your perfect stupid umbrella…’

‘Umbrella?’He said in confusion, but she wasn’t done.

‘And bam!I fell for you!’

‘Okay, Mari, I think I need to get you home.’Adrien stood and helped her to her feet.‘Before you say something we both regret.’

‘You’re too cute to worry about me.’She said sadly and patted his cheek a little too hard.

‘I think I’m just the right amount of cute.’He looked out at the heaving crowd and Marinette swaying before making up his mind.He took her to the nearest elevator and down one floor where he helped her to the fire escape.Ensuring the coast was clear he opened his jacket, Plagg flying out, only to be joined a moment later by Ladybug’s kwami.

‘I’m sorry you had to find out like this, Adrien.’The red and black spotted creature gave him a sympathetic smile.

‘I’m not.You’re Tikki, right?’

‘I am.’She bowed her head slightly before turning to Plagg.‘You told him about me.’

‘I missed you, sugarcube.’He shrugged.

‘You’re a softy, stinky socks.’She replied.

‘I want to take Marinette home.’Adrien said.‘And I think this might be the best way to do so.’

‘It will draw the least attention.’Tikki agreed, knowing how sneaky he could be as Chat.

‘Then, Plagg?Claws out!’

Marinette seemed to have fallen asleep where she stood and the moment his transformation completed he scooped her up in his arm and stepped out onto the fire escape before vaulting easily across the rooftops to the Dupain-Cheng patisserie a few roofs over.He raised the hatch and dropped through, laying Marinette on her bed before carefully removing her shoes and laying them at the bottom of the bed with her bag.

‘When she wakes up in the morning get her to call me, okay?’Chat asked as he pulled a blanket over her sleeping form.

‘I will.Thank you, Chat Noir.’Tikki said as she took up a position near her sleeping chosen.

‘You’re welcome.I hope to see you again soon.’

‘And you.’She gave him a small wave.‘And I hope tonight wasn’t too much of a surprise.’

‘A little, but definitely the best surprise I’ve ever had.’He grinned before lifting himself through the hatch and taking one last look at his sleeping partner.‘Sleep it off, my lady.’He murmured quietly before blowing her a kiss and taking off into the night.


	3. D - Double Date with Marichat and DJWifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Double Date prompt goes to @tog84!

‘This is going to be awesome.’Alya grinned excitedly as she and Nino walked hand in hand towards the diner where they were to meet Marinette and her “mystery date”.

‘What if it’s not him?’Nino asked, a modicum of doubt still sitting in the back of his mind.

‘You really think Marinette would ask anyone but Adrien on this double date?No, she said she had definitely asked but wouldn’t tell me who it was.I think she wants to impress us with the fact she actually asked him.’

‘And if it’s not him?’

‘My girl is not about to let us down.’Alya said firmly.‘She’ll show up and with Adrien on her arm.’

Nino opened the door on the diner, seeing Marinette seated at a circular booth at the back of the room, decidedly alone.‘You still sure about that?’

‘Hey!’Marinette waved at them, looking beautiful in a pink and white polkadot dress, her hair brushed out prettily with a matching Alice band.

‘Hey, yourself, girl!Looking good!’Alya said as she slipped into the booth, Nino following a moment later.

‘Thanks, you do too!’

‘So, uh, where’s your date?’Nino asked as he picked up the menu, already thinking about what he might order.

‘He text me a few minutes ago, he’s running late but won’t be long.’

‘Adrien doesn’t have any extra curriculas on a Saturday.’Alya teased.

‘You’re so sure it’s Adrien?’Marinette joked, knowing full well it was.‘He has a job, and a very important one, which keeps him busy a lot of the time.He wanted me to order him a soda and said that he’d be here before the ice melts, guaranteed.’

 

Adrien checked his watch as he threw on his button up.The photo shoot had run on longer than expected and while he had promised Marinette he wouldn’t be long he still had to get across town.That left him with only one option.He left the building and, checking no one was watching, transformed into Chat Noir and made his way rapidly across the rooftops.

He arrived not long afterwards, certainly quicker than he would have on foot, and a glance in the window showed his friends already situated in a booth, a lemonade beside Marinette’s coke just as he asked.She looked beautiful, he had begun to notice it in recent weeks, and his realisation that Ladybug was perhaps never going to return his affections in the same way suddenly shone new light on his classmate.Marinette, whether she realised it or not, was very similar in a lot of ways to Ladybug, in all the ways he admired, only she was far more attainable.When she asked him on a double date with their best friends there was no way he wanted to say no.

He strolled in, his eyes still on her, and he quickly attracted the gaze of his friends.Marinette’s mouth fell open, her straw spinning in her glass where it had been at her lips, Alya nudging Nino in case he had failed to notice.

‘Hey, everyone, sorry I’m late.’Adrien slipped into his seat beside Marinette and picked up his glass.‘Before the ice melted, I told you.’He grinned before taking a sip.

Marinette just stared at him before quickly fumbling with her phone and checking her messages.Yes, she had definitely messaged Adrien, he had definitely replied, which meant…she laughed nervously.Well, this was…unexpected.

‘Uh…thanks for coming… _Chat Noir._ ’She said pointedly and she watched confusion flicker in his eyes before he glanced down at his hand.His gloved hand.Oh crap.

As Chat Noir he was used to thinking on his feet, but this left him a little out of his depth.He guessed he had no choice but to be the right himself.‘Anything for you, princess, you know that.’He took her hand and kissed it softly, his eyes grateful for her not outing him any further.

‘You asked Chat Noir on a date?’Alya hissed while Nino still sat dumbfounded that their shy classmate had not only invited the superhero along but that she had had the courage to do so in the first place.

‘I…’Marinette began, but Chat came to her rescue.

‘She wanted to do something to make that model kid jealous.’He shrugged.‘I was only too happy to oblige.Marinette and I are good friends.’

Good friends.The words echoed through Marinette’s head and suddenly she couldn’t believe she had been so stupid, that she hadn’t seen it before.She all but ground her teeth.She was going to rip him a new one about being more careful when they got out of here, but…ADRIEN WAS CHAT NOIR.Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.Nope.Her brain couldn’t cope with this, she needed a few minutes.

‘I’m glad you made it, will you excuse me?’She stood on the seat of the booth and climbed over the back and out, heading to the ladies room.

‘So, uh, you and Marinette?’Nino asked hesitantly.

 

Marinette could do with a pillow to scream into, instead she had to make do with growling as she paced the ladies room.‘He’s an idiot!What the heck was he thinking?’She asked no one in particular, but she should have realised who would answer.

‘I think it was a genuine mistake.’Tikki said in his defence, her head poking out of the open bag where she could slip back inside at a moments notice if necessary.

‘He needs to be genuinely more careful.’Marinette stopped and looked at her reflection as she leant on the sink, trying to calm herself down.It would do her no good if she went out there angry at him, she would just have to explain herself to Alya and Nino, and that was worse.No, this would be fine.He was lucky, which was ironic really, that it was only her, of all the people he could have accidentally revealed himself to, but he didn’t know that.‘Okay, I can do this.I can go back out there and sit at the table with Nino, my bestie who is the owner of the Ladyblog, and my crush who is also apparently my crime fighting partner, who I’m on a date with.To make himself jealous.Right, of course.What else would I be doing?’She pushed away from the sink and tried to relax enough to smile genuinely.As satisfied as she was going to get she secured Tikki in her bag and went back out.

Chat had moved around to Marinette’s seat so Alya could grill him easier but he started to move when she reappeared.She quickly waved him back into the seat and took the outside one herself.‘It’s fine.’She assured him as she swapped their glasses.

‘I still can’t believe you convinced Chat Noir to help you make Adrien jealous.’Nino shook his head.‘My poor dude is going to get a complex.’

‘What kind of a complex?’Chat asked as he passed Marinette a menu.

‘How’s he meant to compete with a superhero?’

‘Oh, I think he has a good chance.’Marinette replied.‘I mean, he is better than Chat Noir in a lot of ways.’

‘He is, is he?’Chat said in amusement.‘How so?’

‘To start with, he’s far more handsome.’She said casually as she browsed the menu.

‘Some say I’m not without my charms.’Chat answered after a brief pause to consider what she was doing.’

‘But still, Adrien is far better looking.And far more modest.’

‘There’s no point in being modest with a face like this.’

‘And less douchey.’

Alya almost choked on her drink at the way Marinette was sassing Chat Noir, let alone how he was taking it all in his stride.She was being borderline insulting and he was just brushing it off.They obviously knew one another well enough to banter in such a comfortable way but why were they only discovering this now?

‘Princess, you wound me!I am a lot of things, douchey isn’t one of them!’

‘Narcissistic then.’Marinette shrugged as the waitress approached to take their order, her eyes repeatedly darting to the hero at the table, certain her friends would never believe her.Food ordered, they quickly returned to talking.

‘How do you two know each other?’Alya asked.

‘Marinette helped me with an akuma a while back, I saved her from another, in the most heroic manner of course, and her parents’ patisserie is the best in Paris…she sometimes gives me leftovers.’

‘Just like all the other strays.’Marinette quipped.

‘You can’t call Chat Noir a stray!’Nino gasped.

‘Of course I can.’She leant towards Chat Noir and rested her elbow on his shoulder.‘He doesn’t mind, right?’

‘No, not one bit.’Chat replied.‘And if Mari could get a boyfriend then I wouldn’t have to visit her so often to cheer up her evenings.’

Marinette ground her teeth for a moment before replying, Alya looking between them in disbelief of what she was hearing.‘Of course, I had to tell Chat that under no conditions is he allowed to fall in love with me on this date.He’s so needy.’

‘Needy?’He pressed his hand to his chest and gave her an insulted look.‘I’m a cat, we are not needy.We need just the right amount!’

They were interrupted by their food being served and were silent for several minutes while they started eating, and Marinette considered the full ramifications of what she now knew.She trusted both Adrien and Chat Noir, which put her in a very good position.She had worried for a long time about them revealing their identities to one another and now it had happened by accident and she couldn’t be happier, she no longer felt her heart was being torn in two by the two boys in her life.If it had to be anyone, and she hadn’t even considered it could be him, she was so glad it was.

‘Joking aside,’ she said as she dunked one of her fries in mayonnaise, her eyes deliberately turned down, ‘Chat Noir is an amazing friend, and I know I could rely on him for anything.’

Chat looked at the girl beside him, her cheeks pinked with a blush that contrasted heavily with her dark lashes.‘Joking aside, you’re my favourite citizen of Paris.’He said quietly.‘Aside from Ladybug, of course.’

She smiled, somewhat smugly.She wondered if he would be that ecstatic when he found out.

‘This is great and all,’ Alya begun, ‘but…’She was interrupted by the sound of screaming outside and people running in one direction in a panic.‘Of course there would be an akuma attack now.’She picked up her phone and all but climbed over Nino to get out of the booth.‘You’d better get out there!’

‘Right!’Marinette and Chat said at the same time, and after a moment of hesitation she moved to let him out of the booth.‘Sorry to cut this short, princess.’He kissed her hand.‘Nino, make sure she gets home okay?’

‘Sure thing, Chat Noir.’He nodded.

Marinette fought not to sigh as Nino got up beside her.‘Do you think they’ll pack our food to go?’

‘You know what, Nino?’She turned to him.‘I only live around the corner, why don’t you get your food packed up and try keep Alya out of trouble, that’s a full time job.’

‘Okay, if you’re sure.’

‘I’m sure.’

Marinette ran out of the door and around into an alley, opening her bag as she let Tikki out.

 

The akuma was one of the easier they had faced, finishing it off in a fraction of the time, and Ladybug was soon able to throw her lucky charm in the air and return everything to normal.

‘Pound it.’They said in unison, but she could tell Chat Noir was already beginning to back away.

‘Somewhere to be, kitty?’She asked.

‘Actually, yes.I was out with friends.’

‘Before you go, I need to speak with you.’She said hurriedly, worried he may disappear if she didn’t stop him.

‘Is something wrong, my lady?’He knew she wouldn’t delay if their miraculous’ were running low unless she really had to.

‘Not wrong, but it is important.’

‘Alright.’He nodded.

She flashed him a smile and took off into the rooftops before dropping into an alley, knowing he was close behind.‘What’s bothering you, Bugaboo?’He said as soon as he landed and she turned to look at him, as sternly as she could manage.

‘Chat, I didn’t think I’d have to remind you of this.’She shook her head.

‘Remind me of what?’His voice was hesitant.She couldn’t know already, could she…?

‘Of how important it is to protect our identities.’

He narrowed his eyes at her and folded his arms.‘Is this one of your bug powers?’

‘As it happens,’ she continued, ignoring his question, ‘for the embodiment of bad luck, you do have some good.’She stepped forward and rested her hand on his chest for balance as she went up on her toes and kissed his cheek.‘I don’t really think you’re douchey.’She said quietly as stepped back again.

It took a moment for his brain to catch up with several things.Firstly, Ladybug had kissed him voluntarily.That was enough to make him stumble mentally, but then she said…she didn’t really think he was douchey?His lips twitched into a smile and he turned to face her as realisation hit him.‘Marin…’

She pressed her finger to his lips and silenced him.‘No unfair telling, kitty.I should punish you for what you did.’

‘Punish me, huh?’He couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows hopefully.

‘I should.’She repeated.‘But I think I’ll just let you take me on a proper date instead.’

‘You’re right, that doesn’t sound like much of a punishment.’He said as his ring beeped for the final time.

‘Pick me up at eight, at the front door, in civilian clothes.’She said before throwing her yo-yo and pulling herself into the rooftops.

‘Eight, right.’Chat Noir said as his transformation fell, a smile growing on his lips as everything finally fit into place.His best friend was the love of his life, or was it the other way around?Or something else entirely?Whatever it was, in that moment he knew the meaning of true happiness.


	4. I - Inviting you to team up/join their group of heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the prompt Inviting you to team up/join their group of heroes

Marinette looked at Chat Noir in disbelief.‘Could you say that again?’

Chat Noir sighed.He had been assigned by Master Fu to choose someone to help with the latest akuma attack.He could think of no one better than Marinette but he hadn’t been expecting her to look like the animal the miraculous was related to in the headlights of an oncoming car.‘Okay, but we really don’t have time.I said; here is the Miraculous of the Rabbit, which grants the power of speed.You will use it for the greater good.Once the job is done, you will return the Miraculous to me.Do you accept?’

‘Uh…’She hesitated.

‘Marinette, I know you can do this.’Chat held the jewellery box towards her, but she took a step back, unable to go far as they were on her balcony.

‘I just think there might be someone better you could ask.’She suggested.

‘You’re my first choice.Don’t doubt yourself!Please, it’s an emergency!’

The desperation in his eyes as he approached her made her realise that if she continued to deny him then their friendship may be damaged, then he may doubt himself, and that wasn’t what she wanted.This wasn’t how she envisioned this going but it was perhaps the only thing that would work.

‘It’s not permanent.’He explained.‘It’s just for this one akuma, and if you don’t like it you never have to do it again, I promise.’

‘It’s just a little awkward.’She shrugged.

‘It won’t be awkward, I promise, no one has to know it’s you.’

Marinette wrinkled her nose.‘I mean it’s awkward because…I already have a Miraculous.’

Chat narrowed his eyes and examined her carefully.‘Rena?’

She sputtered a laugh.‘Try again, kitty.’She tapped his bell and his eyes went wide as his mouth fell open.

‘My lady?’

‘Surprise.’She held her arms out to her sides.‘How about I transform and give you a hand choosing someone for that Miraculous?’

‘That’s…amazing!’He threw his arms around her in a tight hug.‘Yes, please, Bugaboo, help me choose!’

‘Okay, I happen to have the perfect guy in mind.’She said as she opened her bag to release Tikki.

‘And who might that be?’

‘The supermodel, Adrien Agreste.’

‘I don’t think that will work either.’Chat laughed.

‘Why not?’She frowned, not used to him disputing her decisions.

‘Because he already has one too.’He held up his hand to show her the ring he wore.

‘No way!’She gasped.‘We have so much to talk about!’

‘Apparently.’He grinned.

‘Well, how about we talk tomorrow night when you take me out to dinner?’She asked hopefully.

‘My lady,’ he smiled from ear to ear, ‘I thought you’d never ask.’


	5. W - Waking up to you M - Making you breakfast L - Lounging around on a lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for W - Waking up to you M - Making you breakfast L - Lounging around on a lazy day with Adrienette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me up to date! Don't forget, if you want to request another just ask me here or on tumblr!

Marinette stretched, her body rubbing against the one behind her, a smile spreading over her face as she remembered the night before.She and Adrien had spent the night together, staying over at his penthouse apartment for the first time.His arm tightened around her waist as she sighed and realised he was already awake just before his lips placed a soft kiss behind her ear on her neck.

‘Morning, princess.’He said, his voice low and husky.

‘Good morning yourself.’She smiled as she shuffled around to face him, kissing him softly as she caressed his cheek.

‘Sleep well?’

‘The best I’ve had in a long time.’She murmured before he kissed her soundly.

‘Me too.’He agreed.‘Would you like to take a shower?Or breakfast first?’As though to answer for her, her stomach rumbled loudly and he chuckled.‘Breakfast first.’

‘Please.’

She followed him through to the large kitchen in the open plan apartment where he made her take a seat on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

‘Is this where you call your chef to come and whip us something up?’She teased, pulling his overly large robe closer around her.

‘It used to be.’He said as he took a few items out of the refrigerator.‘But I have actually been taking a few lessons from him for exactly this occasion.’

‘You’ve been taking cooking lessons for impressing girls you have sleep over?’She laughed.

‘No.’He kicked the door closed and put everything down beside the hob which sat on the opposite side of the breakfast bar to where she was.‘I’ve been taking lessons specifically to impress you.You’re a bakers daughter.I have to be able to cook something edible in case you disown me.’

‘I’d never do that, kitty.’She smiled as he leant on the counter close enough for her to kiss him.‘And you might not want to do that once you start cooking.’She indicated to his position leant over the rings, topless as he was.

‘I’m glad you’re here, Bugaboo, what would I do without you?’

‘Get second degree cooking burns?’

‘I’d be lonely.’He booped her nose with his finger before taking out a bowl.‘ _Omelettes a la Adrien_.’

‘Sounds perfect.’

She watched as he bustled around the kitchen, first setting some coffee to drip through then arranging his ingredients in neat bowls.He poured her a glass of juice and placed it in front of her before beginning to heat his pan.

‘You really went through all this trouble just for me?’She asked as he poured the beaten eggs into the pan.

‘It was no trouble.’He insisted.‘I wanted to be able to do this for you.’

His technique was nothing short of professional, and she noted his skill with the knife as he chopped fresh chives from his window box.‘How long have you been practicing?’

‘Ever since we started seeing one another.’He flashed her a smile before going back to concentrating on his task.

‘Six months?’She asked in surprise.‘You were so certain we’d last?’

‘I always knew we would, princess, it was just you who wasn’t ready to give us a chance.’He expertly folded the omelette.‘And I wanted to show you I’m much more than just a pretty face.’

‘I already knew that, but you being able to cook is a nice surprise.’She toasted him with her glass.

‘This is pretty much the most complicated thing I can cook, I’m still learning.’He expertly slipped the omelette onto the plate and sprinkled it with chives before handing it to her with cutlery.‘Bon appetite.’

‘Thank you, kitty.’She smiled as he started on his own.

‘Anything for you.Actually, I was wondering if you might be up for giving me some pointers some time.’

‘I’m always willing to teach an old cat new tricks.’She teased as she cut the corner from her omelette and took a bite, her eyes widening in delight.‘This is delicious!’

‘You seem surprised.’

‘I don’t know why, you’re good at everything.’

‘Everything, huh?’He gave her a small smile and a blush rushed to her cheeks.

‘Yeah, everything.’She murmured into her juice.

‘After all this time, after all we’ve been through together, I love that I can still make you blush.’

He finished cooking his own omelette before pouring their coffee and joining her at the breakfast bar.

‘Do you have any plans today?’Adrien asked, trying to disguise the hope in his voice that she wouldn’t be busy.

‘Nothing set in stone.’She replied.‘Why?

‘I wondered if you’d like to hang out for the day?Akumas permitting.’

‘That actually sounds great.’She smiled and it set him at ease.

 

‘You are going down!’

‘In your dreams!’

After breakfast, they had moved to the large corner couch, Adrien seated with his legs along the seats in front of him, Marinette laying at a right angle to him with her head in his lap.Each held wireless controllers, the large screen TV showing the latest incarnation of the _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ franchise.

‘No, this time I’m going to beat you, princess!I’ve been practicing.’

Marinette shook her head at his determination.‘That’s great, kitty, but you always pick NAD, and no matter how high the numbers you put after his name, LB will still kick your…ass.’She said the final word as she delivered a finishing blow, sending Adrien’s mech into the air in slow motion.‘You were saying?’She dropped her controller onto the coffee table and leant her head back to give him a smug grin.

‘I spent hours on this game, how are you still better than me?’He threw his controller on the couch in defeat and hooked his hand under her arm, pulling her up to sit in his lap.

‘Because you’re completely the opposite at gaming to how you are in the bedroom.’

‘I’m what?’He laughed as she ran her fingers into his hair.‘How do you figure that out?’

‘Well, in the game, you always throw out all your special moves early on while my agility and defences are still up, giving me the chance to dodge or shield it.But in the bedroom…’

He leant forward, his lips brushing hers.‘In the bedroom…?’

‘You take down all my defences then hit me with your special moves.’She said quietly.‘It ends me every time.’

‘Maybe I should switch up my game tactics.’He murmured, his tongue teasing hers.

‘No, don’t do that.’She tugged his hair gently, making him moan.‘I like that you always let me come first.’

‘I do aim to please.’He grinned before kissing her soundly until neither one cared about the game.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a prompt I haven't already done, head over to the list on tumblr and either leave me a message there or in the comments!


End file.
